Kolyma
Kolyma can refer to several things: It can refer to the kingdom (eastern Kolyma) where Cedric (Valanice's father) is one of the princes of the realm, and where her mother Coignice is also from. It is also the name of the continent (or island) where the kingdom is located. It can refer to the Land of Kolyma (western Kolyma) the western region of the continent in general, the main kingdom where Valanice homeland lies. Beyond the mountains lies the rest of the Kingdom of Kolyma ('eastern Kolyma') where the population center exists (though kingdom can also refer to the entire continent, or even western half of the continent as well). Sometimes the Enchanted Isles/Enchanted Island are considered parts of Kolyma. Though distant, and perhaps beyond the mountain range (but others believe it exists in its own part of the world far away from Kolyma, or even in another world in multiverse). Kolyma or more specifically the Land of Kolyma ('western Kolyma') was visited during King's Quest II: Romancing the Throne. Continent/island of Kolyma (Kolyma) Kolyma is the continent (or tropical island and the kingdom of the same name) that Graham traveled to in order to find Valanice, his queen. To the south and east of the continent of Serenia, there is the continent of Kolyma. The continent is divided into two halves the Land of Kolyma on the western side and proper Kingdom of Kolyma on the eastern side of the mountains. Although both regions make up the entire kingdom. Only a magic door grants passage from east to west, and even this will send someone elsewhere if they have not the proper key.KQC3E, 35 The western edge of the continent is bordered by the Southern Sea where Neptune's Kingdom can be found. Presumably the Southern Sea circles the entire continent, or at least the name of the eastern sea is not known (another possibility is that could be on the edge of the Crimson Sea west of the Enchanted Isles). It is apparently the smallest of the continents of the Known World, at least its smaller than continent of Serenia, and the continent of Tanalore, which each are known to have at least two or more known countries each. The region is considered to be a tropical. No other known lands exist on the continent of Kolyma or nearby. Though sometimes the Enchanted Island is considered a region under the domain of Kolyma. But this maybe only rumor (and some argue that the Enchanted Isles exist in another world of the multiverse altogether). Most accounts suggest it is a far off enchanted land, or even in another dimension. Land of Kolyma (western Kolyma) The Land of Kolyma is properly speaking the entire region that makes up all of western Kolyma or the lands to west of the Forest Mountain. It takes up most of the known continent. It is itself divided into regions East and West (East Kolyma and West Kolyma). With each of those again divided into Northeast Kolyma, Southeast Kolyma, Northwest Kolyma, and Southwest Kolyma. This region is said to be the homeland of Valanice.KQC2E, TOBOKQ, pg 242 The Land of Kolyma is remote. Few inhabit the western part of Kolyma. It is the tropical land of Kolyma, from whence Valanice came. It lies nearby Daventry to its south, but still faraway across the Southern Sea. It bathes in balmy breezes, sea laps its beaches with waves like warm, green tongues. Mermaids sun themselves there and sing the songs that capture people's souls and haunt them always with liquid melodies and the rhythm of eternal tides. The King of the Sea, Neptune, keeps his court and throne near its western shore, so the winds are always gentle there and the skies forever blue and clear. The western side of Kolyma folds back upon itself to both the north and south, forever bringing travelers back to where they started. Geographers say that the "magical law of "containment" operates in the western part of the continent. The Land of Kolyma itself is referred to as the Kingdom of Kolyma in some sources, although technically it is only the largest part of the entire kingdom. It is here that Graham met a Monk, Little Red Riding Hood, Grandma Adaams, The Wolf, a mermaid, King Neptune, Count Dracula, a fairy, an old lady, a genie and Hagatha. Kolyma is a rather square country, from was-west it is bounded by the sea on one side and the mountains on the other. In most placed you can get tot he north by traveling south since the land wraps around itself. In a few maps the Crystal Tower is listed as being part of the "Land of Kolyma", and some accounts even suggest that the tower is in the Land of Kolyma. King Graham fell in love with the mysterious maiden, she was imprisoned in a tower in the Land of Kolyma , and Graham must solve the mystery of the three doors in order to rescue her.TOBOKQ, pg 7 Kingdom of Kolyma (eastern Kolyma) The Kingdom of Kolyma can refer eastern half of the kingdom beyond the mountains, or to the entire known kingdom which is divided into two by a spine of high mountains. With most of the population living in the smaller eastern region, and larger and remoter western region ("Land of Kolyma") having fewer inhabitants. The Land of Kolyma (western Kolyma) is also referred to as the Kingdom of Kolyma (kingdom of Kolyma). Its is however only the larger portion of the kingdom as a whole.'' Most good folk make their homes on the eastern side of Kolyma, separated by a spine of high mountains and a great chasm. The royal family live in a castle there.KoS, The parents of Valanice, Coignice and Cedric appear to be from eastern Kolyma, an area about which almost nothing is known. The Blue Beach (Strange Beach) to the west of the Enchanted Island may actually be the eastern shoreline of Kingdom of Kolyma (eastern Kolyma), although this has never been confirmed. Thus, the Enchanted Island lies to the east of Kolyma. Although its more likely to be yet another island of the Blue Islands/Enchanted Isles chain. The existence of this region is usually debated to be far away from the continent of Kolyma, possibly even in another dimension. Other *West Kolyma is the western half of the Land of Kolyma ('western Kolyma'), all the way to the sea, but does not include Neptune's Kingdom. *Northwest Kolyma *Southwest Kolyma *East Kolyma is the eastern half of land of Kolyma ('western Kolyma'), reaching to the eastern mountains, but does not include the Top of the Cliffs (the top of the Cliffs are considered part of the Land of Kolyma however, just usually divided to its own separate map). *Northeast Kolyma *Southeast Kolyma *South Kolyma (technically lowercase 'south Kolyma') this is the entire region included in both Southwest Kolyma and Southeast Kolyma. This is mentioned in the King's Quest Companion walkthrough chapter. *North Kolyma (presumably, see 'south Kolyma') including all the lands that make up Northwest Kolyma and Northeast Kolyma. Enchanted Island/Enchanted Isles/Blue Islands As mentioned according to some accounts these appear to be considered under the domain of Kolyma (or even the Land of Kolyma). Though other accounts suggest they may have nothing to do with Kolyma, but just a distant land, possibly even in another dimension in the multiverse. Landmarks Land of Kolyma (western Kolyma) *Poisoned Lake (crosses between both West and East Kolyma) *Neptune's Kingdom *Southern Sea ;West Kolyma (Northwest Kolyma & Southwest Kolyma) *Mermaid Rocks (Mermaid Beach) *Ocean Rocks *Hagatha's Cave *Grandma's House *Dwarf Tree *Castle Dracula (Dracula's Castle) ;East Kolyma (Northeast Kolyma & Southeast Kolyma) *Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury *Ye Olde Antique Shoppe (Antique Store) *Top of the Cliffs *Bottomless Chasm *Magic Door *Forest Mountain (Top of the Cliffs) *Bridge Kingdom of Kolyma (eastern Kolyma) *Castle Kolyma (official title unknown, home of Cedric and Coignice) *Villages (Kolyma Town? Note: official name of population center unknown) See also *Kolyma (KQGS) Behind the scenes The full name of the land according to one bit of narration is the Kingdom of Kolyma (though this line doesn't appear to have made it into the final game, or is at least randomized), and also described as the land of Kolyma. This means that the land is likely ruled by it's own royalty. The King's Quest Companion calls it (or rather the map of the 'western' area visited by Graham in in the game) as the Land of Kolyma and describes it as a kingdom. It mentions that the land has princes of which Cedric, the father of Valanice belongs. Valanice was a princess of the land. Dracula appears to be another prince and count of the land, he ruled over western Kolyma. Interestingly enough, while the two lakes to the east of the Poisonous Lake can be seen from the mountain top, the Antique Shop cannot not be seen in between them, despite the fact that it is a rather large landmark (similar in size to each lake). Kolyma can be seen on the chart on Manannan's wall and in the pirate ship in KQ3. Although this is not specifically mentioned in the narration, and was later confirmed by the King's Quest Companion. On Earth, the Kolyma region is located in the far north-eastern area of Russia in what is commonly known as Siberia but is actually part of the Russian Far East. The region is the location of the Kolyma River and mountain range. This is largely unlike the Kolyma in KQ, but is likely inspiration for the name. The Kolyma River is coincidently mentioned in the Leisure Suit Bedside Companion. KQ2 states that it lies nearby Daventry this likely suggests it is located within a day or two (or a week at the most) of Daventry's shores. The Official Book of King's Quest describes Kolyma as being "distant" to Daventry. Depending on the version of the Official Guide Book of King's Quest the land is divided into regions (somewhat arbitrarily and with disregard of the looping): 1st and 2nd editions divides the land into Northeast Kolyma, Northwest Kolyma, Southeast Kolyma, and Southwest Kolyma. Third Edition divides Daventry into East Kolyma and West Kolyma, West Llewdor and East Llewdor. The first two editions of King's Quest Companion books also divide the Land of Kolyma (western Kolyma) in half between western and eastern halves. To go along with this the mountains are described as being in 'eastern part of Kolyma'. The KQ2 Hintbook also divides the 'land of Kolyma' into four parts like the Official Book, as well a map of the entire "the Land of Kolyma" on a single page. A reinterpretation of Kolyma appears in King's Quest Chapter III: Once Upon A Climb. Some fans speculate that Castle Dracula used to be Valanice's and her family's castle. Although this is not ever confirmed, and is potentially denied in the King's Quest Companion (based on where it says her family's homeland is, and general backstory for Dracula). The novels never mention the name of her country but does confirm she grew up in a castle (but never specifies where that castle was located). Kolyma (unofficial) Kolyma has appeared in fan fiction and fan games, see Kolyma (unofficial). References category:Lands Category:Continents Category:Kingdoms Category:Kolyma Category:Places (KQ2) Category:Places (TKQC) Category:Places (KQ3)